


After the Madness

by laurenkinn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Otabek Altin, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Yuri Plisetsky, Underage Sex, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice), experienced Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkinn/pseuds/laurenkinn
Summary: He recalled the way Otabek had ripped his gloves off, gaze on Yuri the whole time, and then the feeling of the ice on his bare shoulders and arms, burning his skin.  The memories, combined with the present picture of Otabek at his mercy against the door, was heady to say the least.





	After the Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, I have written a quick Otayuri drabble at a stupid time of night and decided to post it, because SMUT. Seriously though, all I post is smut.
> 
> Sorry for the quality! It's totally not good.
> 
> I love you guys!

Otabek’s back hit the hotel room door and Yuri was on him in a frenzy, feasting on his mouth like a rabid animal.

“I’ve wanted you,” Yuri gasped, “for hours.”  

Otabek groaned against Yuri’s lips.  “You were perfect out there, Yura,” he said, shedding his jacket and tossing it carelessly on the floor.  “Your body…you just…fuck…”  He seemed at a loss for words to describe the way Yuri’s body had moved on the ice, fluid and sexy and _perfect._ “You’ve never looked more alive.”

Yuri reveled in the unspoken praise.  The exhibition had clearly affected both of them equally.  He recalled the way Otabek had ripped his gloves off, gaze on Yuri the whole time, and then the feeling of the ice on his bare shoulders and arms, burning his skin.  The memories, combined with the present picture of Otabek at his mercy against the door, was heady to say the least.  With a moan, his hands deftly unbuttoned Otabek’s pants, already stretched to their limit trying to conceal the hard-on underneath.  Yuri yanked the material down unceremoniously.

“Turn around,” he growled, oozing with confidence.  Otabek quickly and willingly obeyed, spinning around and instinctively spreading his legs, bracing his hands on the door.  Yuri sucked on a finger, tiny slurping sounds emanating from his mouth, filthy and suggestive.  He wasted no time pressing the digit between Otabek’s asscheeks, against the tight ring of muscle.  “Let me in,” he whispered, and Otabek relaxed his body as best he could.  The digit slipped in his hole easily and he moaned. 

“Yu-riii,” he choked out, and Yuri hummed with pleasure.  Otabek rocked his hips back against the finger inside him needily, tiny grunts clawing their way out of his throat.  Yuri let the sounds fuel his desire for a few moments, then withdrew his finger and threaded a hand into Otabek’s hair.

“Don’t you dare move,” he said in a low voice, turning and walking to the chair his half-packed bag sat on.  He found the nearly empty bottle of lube quickly and padded back to Otabek.  He slicked up two fingers this time and pressed them into the other man, drawing out a shaky groan.  

“Fuck, Yuri, _yes_ ,” Otabek panted, already starting to fuck himself onto the fingers inside him again.  Yuri sped up his pace, pumping the digits in and out of Otabek roughly, but never touching the bundle of nerves that would send the man over the edge.  

“Do you like that?” Yuri purred, and Otabek practically whined in affirmation.  “Do you want my cock inside you instead?”  

“Yes, yes, yes,” Otabek chanted at each thrust of Yuri’s fingers.  “Unh, fuck.”

Yuri grimaced at the tightness of his own pants and with his free hand pulled them down just far enough so that his cock sprung free of its confinement.  He didn’t bother using any more lube, just spit into his hand and rubbed the saliva all along his hard length.  Slowly, he pulled his fingers out of Otabek’s body and instead position his cock against the man’s hole and pushed.  

Yuri was unprepared for how heavenly Otabek’s tight hole would feel.  He slid in so easily, wrenching a loud moan out of the Kazakh skater.  Reaching up, he placed a hand over Otabek’s mouth.

“Quiet,” he murmured, and began a slow and torturous pace of thrusts, in and out, enjoying the feel of Otabek’s hot breath against his palm.  He fucked into Otabek almost lazily, letting himself relish in the tight pull of the body around him.  Somewhere a few minutes in he felt himself start to slip, fraying around the edges, his thrusts speeding up and becoming more urgent.  Otabek periodically tightened around him, encouraging him, and Yuri did not hold back.  He pummeled his cock into Otabek’s body with reckless abandon, barely remembering to angle his hips so that every thrust punched against the other man’s prostate.  He felt hot tears spill onto his hand and Otabek let out of series of gradually louder, if muffled, cries until his body tightened up and he came.  Yuri heard splashes of come hit the back of the door and _fuck,_ it was all so erotic.  He gave a few more hard thrusts into Otabek’s body and stilled, coming harder than he ever had in his life.  His hand slipped away from Otabek’s mouth and the man gulped in a few lungfuls of air, slumping against the door.  They stayed like that for a few moments, Yuri still buried inside his lover, just basking in the afterglow of a good fuck.  Eventually, Otabek squirmed and Yuri carefully pulled his softening cock out.  He watched in rapt fascination as a string of come oozed from Otabek’s hole.

“Fuck,” he whispered.  Otabek turned around, drawing Yuri’s gaze to his face, and gave a small smile.  

“Shower?” he asked.  His eyes pointedly roamed over Yuri’s sweaty body, and upon looking at his drenched shirt and dripping cock, Yuri couldn’t deny that he was probably in dire need.

“Shower,” he agreed, peeling his shirt off and making his way to the bathroom.  Once the two were standing together under the lukewarm water, Yuri elbowed Otabek to get his attention.  “Next time,” he said, running his hands through his hair, “I want you to be the one out there skating.”

Otabek snorted but his eyes fell on Yuri’s face and his gaze softened.  “You look much better out there than I do, but if every exhibition leads to sex like that, I’d be more than willing to do anything you want.”

Yuri grinned, already feeling his cock beginning to stir again.  “Anything?”

“Anything,” Otabek agreed.  

It was going to be a good night.


End file.
